The Beautiful People
by bellecatastrophe
Summary: True beauty comes from within, not just out RaeRob RobRae


¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

The Beautiful People

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

Title: The Beautiful People

Rating: T

Author(ess): reallyravenroth

Genre: Romance/ tradgedy

Inspiration: Marilyn Manson

Dedication: All the beautiful people in my life whose beauty shines from within as well as out.

Disclaimer: I don't own the teen titans. If I did, it would still be aired.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

Summary: The true beauty shines from within a person, not just out.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

Oh, how bittersweet I feel today,

the unseen breeze passes my way.

I feel so frozen, like a statue's face,

The remains of my broken heart, scattered all over the place.

For beauty's gone like a summer's day,

a gift when chanced upon, but not long does it stay.

and beauty shone, like the sun in the sky,

but sadly, like summer, beauty died.

And for now I feel stoic like the snowmen outside,

my warm emotions loom in the places they hide.

and as winter and spring pass, summer visits again,

but as for beauty, this is not the same.

The warmth of summer, it cannot thaw my heart,

for all the pieces are too scattered apart.

the beautiful people, they smile and wave,

but none is as beautiful as beauty in her grave.

Beauty's smile, Beauty's grace,

Beauty's wisdom, Beauty's face.

and all these things, I can bet

for Beauty, you are the one thing I will never forget.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤

Natasha Randhawa

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

He felt so numb.

His entire core was filled with searing pain.

Searing, blinding pain.

Hot, salty tears poured down his face.

He writhed about.

Until a gentle, cool hand softly stroked his clammy forehead.

He calmed down.

His breathing evened.

She was here.

It was all that mattered.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

"Thank you for helping me last night."

A sigh.

A nod.

A small smile.

A pat of reassurance.

Simple gestures.

They meant so much to him.

He loved her,

With his entire being.

She was there for him.

And she would always be there.

She had promised.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

Peace.

Utter tranquility.

The screech of the bell.

This time's interuption.

Her sigh.

The light footsteps.

The choice -

to go,

over staying.

The mistake.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

The fight.

The victory of the heroes.

The aftermath.

The gun.

The CRIMINAL with the GUN.

The bullet.

The body in bullet's path.

The scream.

It was the scream that would haunt him til his last breath left his body.

The blood.

Oh, the blood.

And amongst it all, the body.

Her body.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

The rush.

The panic.

The blood.

All he kept seeing was the blood.

Her pale hand, clucthed in his.

Her weak grasp.

The hospital.

He hated hospitals.

But she was... wounded.

She needed help.

Her eyes.

He could see her amazing eyes -

Wide and filled with fear.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

" She's got ten minutes to live."

The shock.

Numbness took over before it had a chance to set in.

His shaking footsteps as he entered the door.

Her weak body, laying in the bed.

He felt a lump in his throat.

Their last conversation.

"I'm so sorry..." She murmured.

"Please, don't leave me, baby. Please." His begging. He felt pathetic.

"I'm so, so sorry. Please, forgive me."

"Everyone I love dies in my life. My father, my mother - and now you. This is all my fault."

"Don't you dare blame yourself. Stay strong, don't be afraid to cry. People who let their emotions out are the stronger - I should know, I learnt the hard way. The true beauty comes from within, and not just out. Be beautiful - stay strong, don't loose hope." She whispered.

He gulped.

"Raven... I need you to know, that I love you. I truly, truly do. I mean... I wish I could marry you, and have your children. I wish I could scream to the whole world, I wish I could be something better for you. And I wish I could laying in that bed right now, and you be standing here, okay and well. I love you so much, Raven... I would die for you in a heartbeat."

The tears came next.

Her final moments.

Her final words.

She turned, her beautiful eyes fixed on the man that loved her.

"You are one thing I will never forget... please, be beautiful. I love you... Richard Thedore John Grayson."

A tear slid down his cheek.

With one last shuddering breath,

she left the world,

and him,

forever.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

The flickering eyelids shutting over her beautiful eyes.

The beep of the machine.

Her exit from the theatre called the world.

There were many beautiful people in the world - some famous, some not - but from all those beautiful people in the world...

She was true beauty.

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

Fin

¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°°º¤¸,ø¤_**  
**_

**Please review. **


End file.
